Just a Pothole
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: Misty has been having a little trouble with her sisters so she runs out to get away from them, she meets an old friend but the two however hit a pothole in the road left by our favorite trio of stupid bad guys 5 years prior. Egoshipping.


**Heya guys! I'm back with a OneShot. It's something that popped into my head after watch the Anime. So read and tell me what you think sorry if parts are weird I was kinda doopy feeling when writing this and I did it on a sticky pad since my Word Doc's aren't working.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to find my sisters hovering over my face. I sat up rubbing my eyes and trying to figure out what they were doing.<p>

"Oh like you're up." Daisy said with a smile.

"It's going to take a while to get you ready." Lily said looking over me with a grimace. My face was red with anger as I glared at her.

"Ew... That face just makes you look worse..." Violet added her two cents on the subject before rushing over to the closet with Lily to sort my clothes.

"What the hell do ya'll want?" I growled at Daisy who was watching the other two as they held up clothes items and such.

"Trying to like make you decent for like your date tonight." Daisy answered nonchalantly

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!" I finally snapped and my sisters stared at me. "I won't go on another date with one of the perverted losers you keep pairing me up with."

"But baby sister, you haven't tried dating anyone on your on for a year now, we had to take action." Lily tried to explain but I shook my head.

"Maybe because I haven't met anyone I want to go out with!"

"You need someone, and it won't happen if you keep going on with looking a mess like you do."

I jumped from my bed and stormed out of my room grabbing my jacket and the first poke ball I could off the dresser and ran out of the house.

I frowned, I didn't look a mess, and they only said that because I don't spend more than 2 hours getting ready to walk outside to get mail. My hands had been unconcincely trying to smooth my hair back succeeding in getting my shoulder length orange hair back into a side ponytail the tickle my bare shoulder. It took a moment to realize that it was much too cold. I had managed to grab a pair of shoes half way out the door but they didn't help much. It was late November and lefts where wet and stuck to the ground, I only had a light jacket over my black camisole and bright blue pajama bottoms with psyducks and question marks printed in yellow. The shoes were well wore but still in good shape so that was good.

As a warm breeze cut through the forest I half thought about turning back but I knew if I went back I would have to on that date and they never ended well.

The first one was with a guy named Marcus who was by far the most perverted, he actually seemed to talk to my low cut dress that my sistered forced into and then when I got fed up and tried to leave he grabbed my and tried to force his tongue down my mouth, in which I properly kneed him. At least the idea of sex pained him for a while.

Another guy named Brandon took me to the movies and he frankly was way too nice and wouldn't shut up at all. Then there was John who made Ash look like a genius, which is saying a lot. He even asked me 'to read the big word on the paper thing' at a restaurant. The word was Fettuccini which he thought meant French. So you could understand why I didn't want to deal with another one.

My thoughts where interrupted when I noticed I didn't know where I was, I could of been walk now for an hour as the sun was higher in the sky and frost no longer covered the ground. I stuck my hands in my pockets I pulled the poke ball out and looked at it, now curious as to who I had. It was psyduck. Well that's just my luck. The yellow duck picked the moment to beam him from the poke ball and look up at me in confusion. Alas he never got smarter.

"Psy? psyduck." He mumbled pointing at the legs of my pajamas and back at himself. I shook my head but smiled a little his stupidity sometimes just reminded me of good memories of travels something I had ached to do again. Angelia I girl I had been training in my gym lately had even offered to do so to allow me to go and I keep thinking about the offer.

"Pretty girls shouldn't wonder the woods alone." My thoughts were however interrupted by a deep but somehow familiar voice. I stopped and turned around to face a man who was several inches taller than myself with spiky cinnamon hair and jade green eyes his hand was casually slung into his pockets and a long necklace with a tear shaped orb hung from his neck. His name hung at the back of my head just out of memory.

"Mhmm. Well according to my sisters I'm not a pretty girl so I should be fine." I stated rather annoyed with them still. I looked down at Psyduck who just stared back and forth between us two.

"Agh. Well Misty, your sisters are very wrong." he said confidently pulling a hand out to jester with. I was more forced on his voice and the air of confidence that it was drowned in.

"Gary Oak?" I said partially shocked.

He smirked, "The one and only." Yep it's him alright.

I grinned widely and hugged him briefly "Oh I missed you and Tracey! Ya'll were gone too long!" I scolded him letting go of him with a slight blush seeing as I hugged him. He seemed to accept it and smiled softly.

"Yea, you apparently missed me so much since you didn't even know it was me when I showed up."

I shrugged trying to hide my guiltiness. "You changed."

"Oh I did? I thought I stayed the same after two years." He said sarcastically. I started walking back towards the way I had been heading an old path that hadn't been used in a while but it seemed fine to me.

"Then why fuss at me because I didn't recognize you at first?" I raised an eyebrow as he quickly matched my step with a carefree arm wrapped over my shoulder.

"I figured your undying love would never forget my smooth charm."

"Undying love? What kind of sucky teen romance novels having you been reading?" I asked with a tone of amusement brushing his statement off. I had become good friends with him and Tracey after Ash left however they left two years ago on an information trip for Professor Oak, Tracey came back after a year but Gary had stayed to conduct his on research about adaptably in Hoenn and Johto. His comments where something I had gotten over. I had kept in touch with him through text message but he only video called the first few weeks of his trip but they became to almost impossible to do in remote areas.

"Mm... The ones where the lonely pretty girl fall in love with the handsome heartbreaker." I laughed as I felt the weight under my feet shift but ignored it to listen return Psyduck who was trying to talk to the pictures on my PJ's. Gary took a notice in these too. "What's with the bed clothes?" He asked giving a nervous glance at the ground at back to me. I stopped walking and bent over to tie my sneakers once again.

"My dear lovely sisters have decided to take my love life into their hands and forced me to go on dates with however they pick." I said not really wanting to think about it.

"Mmk... So wh-"

"I'm getting to it!" I popped off to him before standing up. I took one more step and had a small heart attack when my foot never touched the ground. Instead our bodies fell hard into a deep hole that gave way under our weight. I landed on a small pile of dirt and Gary just barely managed to land on his feet which was impressive due to the fact the hole was at least 15 foot deep but I had feeling he had worse. I groaned as I rubbed my side that I landed on, I struggled to regain my breath but once I did I only felt the pain of my ribs moving.

To cool hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit up and even though it hard I could breathe better.

"Damn..." he muttered under his breath as he moved me to lean against the wall so I didn't strain myself to much. I tried to block out the pain by closing my eyes and it disappeared but so did all my other senses as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Misty?" I asked with slight fear as the ginger fell sleep against. She must off been worn completely. I looked up trying to decide how I would get out of this hole. I cast a glance at Misty before deciding to check her health first, I always tried looking after myself first I almost didn't think about her injuries. I placed a hand on her waist as I leaned over her and inspected her skull seeing a scratch down the side of her face I wrinkled my nose thinking that would leave a nasty bruise. My face flushed scarlet as I then placed both hands on her upper ribs and pressed down her sides gently checking each rib for misplacement feeling none I sighed in relief before I felt a burning gaze on my head. I slowly looked up with fear as she glared at my awkward actions.<p>

"Don't flatter yourself I was simply checking for broken bones." I told her moving my hands away and moving to the other side of the small hole.

"Humph" She huffed at me fixing her hair. I smiled at her before frowning again looking through my back for the right Pokémon I turned to her.

"So about these dates?" I said making small talk with her as I searched for what I needed.

"Well. There was a total perv, a goody goody, and a dumbass. Others where just... meh." She said trying to stand up and rubbed her ribs on her side from her landing and the side of her face with the scratch looked awkward when she tried not to put much movement into her face.

"So... not your type?" I said, although I wasn't sure why I felt a small bit of happiness at this.

"Absol-utely not." She gave a have grin at the pun she and I always joked about a few years ago. My lips twitched upwards. "But they have decided that I'm not pretty enough to get a date on my own and tried to force me on another."

I shook my head. Misty was very attractive but her attitude kept many guys away; however I enjoyed her fiery personality it was Misty after all. I know I had been a flirt and Casanova to the women I've meet but they've been boring and each one made me want her more so I just gave up on dating so many girls, however I'd go out a few times here and there.

"So if you get a date they'll leave you alone?" I asked finding the escape rope and the poke ball.

"Yea pretty much." She said un rolling the rope for me.

"Then as soon as were out of here, I'm taking to gramps and getting you fixed up and you're going to call your sisters and tell them to leave you alone because you have a date with the young professor Oak." I told and winked at her as she smiled and blushed however she did nod.

"Come on out Glaceon" I released the ice like cat into the hole and felt the air drop 10 degrees. "Use Ice Shard to make climbing stakes. Soon thick shards of ice stuck up all the way up the hole and I returned the Pokémon and lassoed the rope to the highest shard. I handed the rope to Misty and she climbed slowly out of the hole. Once we both reached the top she looked at the hole with disgust.

"Team rocket always did just make annoying potholes." I shook my head and laughed a deep throaty chuckle.

"That's a big pothole" And with that we headed towards Pallet Town, but not before she gave me a soft kiss thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think. It's supposed to make you wonder what there full history is and think about there the lines of there friendship blurs. Just something to mull over in your brain. But I'm not competely pleased with the grammer just the plot even though it's rushed.<strong>


End file.
